madeline has a flue
by anime.rules.XD
Summary: it all started with a flue
1. Chapter 1

In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived 12 little girls in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine, in rain or shine. That night, they broke their bread and brushed their teeth and went to bed. all but one morning when the little girls got up and got dress for their Moring Walk after Breakfast when Miss clave open the door to find that It was cold and raining in Paris, It was also allergies season. Miss Calve said "i m sorry litter girls but we are not going our walk today." Chole said "why not miss clave?" Miss Clave said "well girls one it is Raining and second it is cold and 3d it is also allergies season." as she said that Madeline started to sneeze and cough. Miss Clave said "Madeline what wrong?" Madeline looks up with a sneeze and said. "I think i might have allergies." miss. Calve took her up stairs. Madeline was put to bed. Madeline coughs and sneezed all day and night. Miss. Calve called a doctor. The doctor came and told miss. Calve that she has the flue you must take her somewhere away from this weather. The doctor also gave Madeline some medicine. Madeline looked at the doctor and said. "poopoo" with a chuckle the doctor left the girls go on a vacation until a terrible storm so the girls couldn't go home but there was a film festival going on at where they at. As they go through the festival and buying souvenirs the girls were having fun. An actress was walking with a director. Fife saw them and gasped. Madeline looked at her with carious. The director saw them and smiled. Miss. Clave walked back to the group with a tray of ice cream. The director and the actress walked over. "Hello my name is lance hanks can I talk to your parents." Lance said as he introduced himself. The actress walked away. Miss. Clave shook hands with lance. "My name is Miss. Clave and the kids here are in a school for proper behavior. So what is it you need." Miss. Clave asked. "Whoa lance hanks are talking to us." Fife whispered to the other girls. Madeline walked up and stared at him. Lance picked her up and looked closer. Then he announced "miss. Clave could you and the girls star in a movie that I was planning?" "What movie is it about?" miss. Clave asks. Lance smirked and said "why it is about 12 girls going to a school kind a like your but they have adventures and stuff." Miss. Clave was shocked and smiled. She nodded her head. "I could actually have someone come over and help with this." Miss. Clave said. Madeline wanted to get down and asked if he could put her down. "That would be great and you will get paid for this." Lance agreed. "By the way what is the name of the movie?" Madeline asked. Lance looked at her and answered "what's your name first?" "My name is Madeline." Madeline answered. "Perfect that is the name of the movie Madeline and you are the main star of the show." Lance stated. Miss. Clave called the embossers to see if they and pepito would like to come over. The director called Whoopi Goldberg. They said yes and that they will be there right away. The storm has cleared up. When the embossers, pepito, and Whoopi Goldberg got there Miss. Clave and Whoopi talked to the girl's parents except for Madeline since they passed away when she was a baby. So Miss. Clave started thinking about calling Mr. Lance to see if they could get two red heads to play Madeline mom and dad. When Mr. Lance hung up the phone that when the actress who was named Mrs. Ruby was working with lance walked in. Rudy said "lance are you sure this movie will work with little Madeline because I heard that she has been getting sick off and on lately." Lance looked at her and said "yes ruby that would be working in the show too. They started to make the film. Even lord Covington was in the movie. When the movie came out everyone was excited. It became a big hit all over the world. Madeline of course had because some type of trouble but the director thought it might make a good series and ask for permission to do it. That was when Madeline became more famous. Even when a line waked up to her and roared she only said "poo poo" and the line walked away. Madeline was happy with what she had and that the girls were her family. Also Madeline got adopted by Whoopi Goldberg. This was the highlight of Madeline's life. So Madeline was living in a mansion with her new adopted mom Whoopi Goldberg. Not having seen her friends for a week went to find her mom. She found Whoopi in a room reading a book. Madeline asked "mom can i stay with Miss. Clave and the girls please?" Whoopi Goldberg Said "Madeline you will be able to see your friends when you are at the TV station. The movie became a hit so they decided to make it a TV series so that means you guys will be stars. Madeline smiled and asked "is Genevieve going to be in the show too?" Whoopi laughed and said "Madeline, Genevieve can't be in the first few episode of the show. But she can come in handing late ok". Madeline nodded and said "ok mom i love you." Whoopi smiled and hugged Madeline. "I love you too Madeline." Whoopi whispered. Madeline ran off to her room and smiled at the thought of her friends. A doorbell rang through the house and Whoopi went to get it. "MADELINE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Whoopi called. Madeline ran down stairs and saw all her friends there. "Madeline" they cheered. "Guys" Madeline cheered back. They rushed at each other in excitement. It was a big group hug. "We missed you." Fife said. "Me too, also let's go to my new room." Madeline said. They raced up the stairs. Madeline and pepito was in the back talking. The girls saw Madeline's room and were awe. "Madeline this room is big." Fife announced. Madeline smiled and said come on lets have fun." Miss. Clave and Whoopi were talking for a good hour when they heard a scream. The girls ran down the stairs as pepito ran after them with a tarantula and Madeline who is saying can I hold it. The girls hide behind Miss. Clave who got this horrid look on her face. Madeline started to play with it. Whoopi looked at Madeline and asked "how did that get in here?" pepito looked up and said "I snuck it in here." "Well could you please put it away?" Whoopi asked. Pepito went back to the room and put it in a cage. They said goodbye and said that we will meet at the TV station. That night at dinner Madeline asked "mom is my room is big for 11 more bed right?" Whoopi said "yes Madeline it is big." Madeline asked "mom we can use my new bedroom for the show then?" Whoopi said "well Madeline let me talk with the director Lance first ok." The next day Miss Clave and Whoopi talking to the director about what Madeline had said. But the director said "no it had to be done at a TV station." Then miss. Clave said "why don't we use the school since that's were it happens anyway." Lance thought it over more and then nodded. They started to set up, but something happened Madeline disappeared and no one saw her since she got there. Pepito was missing also. They looked everywhere for them but couldn't find them. Fife came in with a note it said that if you want to see them again come to big ben and bring $100,000 or else. Everyone was in shock. Meanwhile Madeline and Pepito were trying to fight the two kidnappers. Who was named harry and Marv. Pepito said "your two dumb bad guys put us down." Harry said "oh well put your two down as soon as we get to big ben." Madeline said "oh really then what well happened If i said i need to use the bathroom?" Pepito saw that look on her best friend face many times before and he knew Madeline was up to her Trick now. Harry said "ok miss you have five minute each." Madeline said "oh boy I better think of something fast. then she saw a bottle with liquid on it she hide the bottle and whispered quickly to pepito to grab another one as he went in when he was done Madeline secretly poured it out leaving a trail. With the girls Miss Clave and Madeline mother following Genevieve who was sniffing the liquid that Madeline left a trail for them to follow. then they had a cop with them and when they got there it was a waiting game when Madeline bites one of the kidnappers pepito following Madeline when the kidnappers were thrown in jail everyone was happy the end


	2. annocment

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark

.XD


End file.
